


got me fuming, baby

by damipussycomplex



Series: jaydami week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Facials, Implied Sexual Content, JayDami Week 2020, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Jason is aware of the fact that he has anger issues, but he doesn’t think anyone will ever get him as mad as Damian can.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: jaydami week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	got me fuming, baby

**Author's Note:**

> late entry bc i only recently found out that jaydami week was on now, but written for day 1: jealousy.

Jason forcibly drags Damian away from Dick, who’s still as bright red as he was when Damian started giving him a fucking _lap dance_ in front of an entire strip club whilst on an undercover mission to gain intel about a new drug about to hit the crime-ridden streets of Gotham.

And the little _shit_ , glorious as he looks, decked out in glitter and the _tiniest_ booty shorts Jason has ever seen in his life, seems to have no idea what he’s done. Or maybe he _does_ , because he’s smirking at Jason even as he’s pushed against a wall, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What’s the matter, Todd?” Damian asks, licking his lips as he cocks his head and stares up at Jason through dark lashes, not even trying to seem innocent. “Something appears to be... _bothering_ you.”

“Brat,” Jason growls as he gets his mouth on Damian’s throat, sucking deep, ugly bruises into his skin, sinking his teeth in too and grinning when it gets Damian to let out a little gasp as he slides his hand down the front of Damian’s shorts and rubs at his clit.

He lets up when he tastes the coppery tinge of blood in his mouth, but doesn’t bother licking Damian’s wounds, instead leaning back a little to admire the bite marks on his neck. It looks like Damian has been mauled, or like he’s a rather well-loved chew toy.

The sight of it doesn’t do what Jason was hoping it would, doesn’t quell the urge to pin Damian down and take him, doesn’t get rid of the jealousy burning in the pit of his stomach or the possessive side of his brain that says he should’ve staked his claim and fucked Damian in front of everybody. But it lessens them, and Jason supposes that has to count for _something_ , right? 

He idly slides two fingers into Damian’s clenching pussy, pumps them lazily and listens to Damian sighing and whimpering and groaning as Jason bites at his jaw and collarbones and mouths at his sensitive nipples until they’re hard nubs.

“You have any idea how many people were watching you tonight, wishing _they_ could have this pretty little ass of yours?” Jason says, phrasing it like a question as he grabs said ass, but it’s not something Damian needs to answer. They both know that tonight, _all_ eyes were on him.

“And then fucking _Dick_ had to go and get himself a lap dance from you,” he grumbles as Damian’s breath stutters when Jason rubs his stubbly cheek over his sensitive neck. “Bet he wished he could put _his_ hands all over you.”

“Tt. Don’t be so ridiculous,” Damian scoffs, even as he tilts his head back for more kisses to be rained down on his bared skin. And then he looks up with a strange glint in his eyes, lips parted. “Are you... _jealous?_ ”

Jason scoffs right back at him, twists his fingers inside Damian just to see the pretty flush rising in his cheeks and the expressions he makes as Jason fucks him with his fingers. “Why would I be jealous?” Jason asks, scowling as Damian’s eyes shine with barely concealed glee. 

“If you were so bothered by other people looking at me, why don’t you actually try _doing_ something about it?” Damian challenges, narrowing his eyes up at Jason as he starts to roll his hips, fingers digging into Jason’s biceps.

And surprisingly enough, that’s a pretty good idea Damian has just given him. So Jason follows his advice and sucks more marks into his skin until Damian looks like he’s wearing a collar of hickeys around his neck, clearly visible proof that he’s taken and no one else can have him except Jason.

But the thing is, that’s not enough to satisfy Jason. He’s only mildly calmed down when he finishes painting Damian’s pretty face with his come, dripping from his eyelashes and down his chin, pooling on his pink tongue when he opens his swollen mouth and sticks it out to show Jason as he swallows it.

It’s only enough when Jason is finally filling Damian’s sweet little pussy to the brim, when he’s split in half on Jason’s thick cock and held in place by the bruising grip Jason has on his hips as he fucks into him, hard and rough and fast.

It’s enough when Jason finally lets Damian down and helps him to stand, not bothering to help him fix his clothes up or smooth down his mussed hair or wipe the drying come off of his cheeks and out of his eyebrows, when Jason sees Damian’s bruised mouth and decides that he doesn’t care if someone sees them and wonders why Damian looks like he’s just had his throat fucked, or why there’s a wet patch on the crotch of his shorts.

The raging heat inside Jason’s chest has finally died down by the time they’re both walking towards the cave’s showers, a pronounced limp in Damian’s step as he holds onto Jason to help him walk, getting even clingier each time Jason gets all up in his space and shoves a hand down his spoiled shorts to collect the come sliding down his thighs and fingers it back into him with a filthy, wet squelching sound.

It’s when they’ve had a shower and have scrubbed any signs of tonight off each other’s skin, free of glitter and sweat and come and dried blood, but there are still bite marks on Damian’s skin and handprints around his hips belonging to Jason, that he knows they’re just fine.

Damian is _his_ , and he is _Damian’s_ , and _no one_ can take that away from them. 


End file.
